kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Lew
Sean Lew (born on November 25, 2001 in Walnut, California, U.S.) is a young multi-talented professional dancer, choreographer, dance teacher, TV junior chef, actor, editor, creative director, model and a philanthropist, pianist and singer with Chinese and Japanese roots living in Los Angeles, California. Sean got first time public eye by name at the age of 11, when a video of his jazz funk class routine, choreographed by Miguel Zarate, to the Lady Gaga's performance song "Applause" went viral in 2013 and turned him into an overnight sensation. Applause -- Lady GaGa l Sean Lew l Choreographed by Miguel Zarate A month later he got invited to perform the dance on The Queen Latifah Show. He started dancing when he was able to walk, took his first dance classes when he was four and started competing at the age of five. He got his first professional gig as dancer when he was eight years old on the Glee show. He won on Dance-Off Juniors season one episode eight, competed on season one of NBC's World of Dance as member of ImmaBEAST and on season two with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. As dancer he appeared on many TV shows, such as, on Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 and 2014, on pay-TV on Breaking Through 2014 and The X-Factor. He was also interview guest concerning dance on NBC morning news, KTLA5 news and LA TV - The Zoo. He appeared on Sia's music short film video "The Greatest" with Maddie Ziegler. And coming soon, on the new Step-Up China musical together with Jade Cynoweth and Janelle Genestra. He was also one of the important supporting members to help Janelle and her future husband William "WillDaBeast" Adams (surnames didn't change) founding IMMA in 2012/2013 and became a member of the crews ImmaBEAST and LilBEAST. Sean is considered as big influence-r on kid dancer talents today - as dancer, choreographer, teacher and mentor. For instance, he taught at THE LAB in West Covina and supported their dancers, who won season two of World of Dance and became hip-hop world champions in 2017. He started choreographing at the age of ten Sean Lew - (Self-Choreography at 10 years old) Bring It On-Finally Famous Big Sean and got finally his accolade as established choreographer during World of Dance season two by the judges, who were blown away by his unique, smart, well thought, storytelling and emotional choreography with the age of 16. Shortly afterwards he toured with Brain Friedman through Europe and Asia attending conventions and teaching master classes. But he already worked before with Janelle and Will on projects in China, Japan, Mexico and, of course, across the US as member of ImmaBEAST as dancer, teacher and choreographer. His first bigger concept video as choreographer, creative director, editor and dancer was "Wrong Words" in June 2017, when he worked first time on a project with his current permanent dance partner and best friend Kaycee Rice. His older sister Serris shot the first videos of his choreography and edited it until he was 12. Soon dance partners like Jordyn Jones or Kenneth San Jose helped him showing his choreography. About after a year Sean took over filming and editing. Was a dance partner missing, a little CGI helped and he danced by himself as duet or got transparent to the background. Later producers like MyTypo, TJ Lewis or Deja Carter filmed and edited his choreography with more production effort. His first dance master class teaching was filmed when he was 11.Sean Lew's Masterclass at a High School And the end of the process Sean dropped out as a brilliant camera man, editor, creative director and choreographer. His work can be watched on his YouTube channel or sometimes Instagram account. Sean has had already an impressive non-dance related child acting carrier, but he considered the character roles he got as embarrassing. Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice FULL Facebook Live (9.5.18) Regarding IMDb, he appeared on TV soup series "See Dad Run" (2014), "Sam & Cat" (2014), "Bizaardvark" (2016), "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn" (2014), on the documentary series "On the Spot Interviews" (2013), "Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" (2016), on home series "Home & Family" (2016), on boulevard series "E! Live from the Red Carpet" - reporting from The Academy Awards 2015 .and several online-network-series like "To the Pointe" (2018). He also appeared on music short film "Todrick Hall: Freaks Like Me" (2014). Sean was even part of the ADR ("Automated" or "Automatic" Dialog Replacement) group of the "Penguins of Madagascar" (2014) and added his voice to the film. IMDb Sean Lew An other talent he is known for is cooking. He started cooking when he was seven years old and won on season one episode 13 of "Chopped Junior" $10,000 USD East Coast vs. West Coast | Chopped Junior | Food Network and been on season two by six episodes of charity fund raising "Rachael Vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" Most-Hated Foods Challenge on Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off | Food Network. He loves cooking for family, friends and sometimes the whole company, but, of course, everyone is welcome to join and help preparing, washing and cleaning up.:-) Sean plays piano since he was six years old. Her won 2nd place at the Music Teachers Association of California when he was eight years old. Sean Lew -Music Teachers Association of California Sean Lew (10) Play - Ballade Pour Adeline Sean is also noticed as good singer and sound editor. He started singing to support a friend, who is an excellent singer, but he didn't make it public for a long time. He published two music videos by covering "his town" by Niall Horan and "Youth ft. (Kahlid)" by Shawn Mendes. youth l sean lew this town l sean lew Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups TV Competition Shows Dance-Off Junior In 2016, Sean won season one episode eight of Dance-Off Junior, against his friend William B. Simmons II and Skyler Sharp. He auditioned first round and impressed the judges Todrick Hall, Ladia Yates and Devon Werkheiser. Choreographer Matt Steffanina set up the choreography for next round for a trio and Sean won the competition and $5,000 USD due his shining, accentuated and controlled performance. Dance-Off Juniors Episode #1.8 Sean Lew - Dance Off Junior World of Dance In 2017, he performed as member of ImmaBEAST with his crew members Josh Price, Will Simmons, Julian Deguzman, Josh Beauchamp, Jenna Alvarez, Reese Hatala, Nat Bebko, Tayler Reef, Sienna Lalau and Kerrynton Jones in the Junior Division on season one of NBC's World of Dance and were eliminated in The Cut. But their qualifying routine was completely "cut out" from the show and even their scores weren't announced. There is still a rehearsal video left of the routine. NBC World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST | UNAIRED Qualifiers Performance (Rehearsals) In The Duels they won against Mini Request, but neither opponent dancing was shown, nor their individual scores by judging. World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST: The Duels (Full Performance) And in The Cut just their final score was shown and that they were eliminated. However, some members performed on season two. Josh Price became a member of S-Rank, Josh Beauchamp performed as Josh & Taylor with his partner Taylor Hatala, her 11 years old sister Reese Hatala with her new partner as LULAS The 'World Of Dance' Season 2 Contestants Include Talented Groups From Every Genre & Backstory — EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS - and got "cut out" again - and Sean with Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 he performed with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. Both were contacted individually by different people to join the show, but at the beginning they declined. Sean, because of his experience of been "cut out" of the show, he didn't want experience it again. And Kaycee because she had no idea how do it alone. Later Sean changed his mind, considered participation and gave Kaycee a call if she minds to join as a duo. She said immediately "Yes!", but next two hours there was silence at the phone to process how to manage it in detail. They decided having not too much hope they would survive to next rounds and didn't prepare for more than just one round. They just wanted show case their performance skills and Sean's choreography.Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt Sean made with Kaycee behind-the-scene documentaries during each round, how they choreographed and rehearsed four routines under time pressure and became best friends by that. But they got huge laudation during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" ..."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out into tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers (air day + 7 days) on national television later (taped 4 months before), making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear to you, they are the future of choreography and dance."Jenna Dewan Online Interview After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2013-2014 Sean Lew's Journey to Elite Protege 2013 *Pulse Elite Alumni since 2013/2014 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Per Tee Novice and Per Champion Latin Dance Hollywood Dancesport 2009 *Pre-Teen Champion Latin Dance Emerald Ball Dancesport 2010 *Monster of Hip-Hop 2012 *1st Overall Champion at the ASH Nationals Awards and Nominations Filmography Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances Online Platforms Online Networks Gallery Lew-sean-image.jpg Sean-lew-1.jpg References External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants